Greeny Phatom Live!: Let's Go To The Beach
Greeny Phatom Live!: Let's Go To The Beach was the 4th Greeny Phatom Live tour, toured by Apple Entertainment, Inc. and International Musical Tours Ltd. A VHS was released by Buena Vista Home Video containing footage from the show in Australia at the Sydney Big Day Out. A cover of Norman's 1986 song "Let's Go To The Beach" was included in the concert as the starting song and 6th song. Plot Little Guy and friends go to the beach and have fun while singing songs that will make you want to surf to their fans. Cast Voice Talent * Little Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Little Girl - Speaking and Singing Voice: Georgia Denney * Little Guy 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 3 - Speaking Voice: Tony Daniels, Singing Voice: Shuki Levy * Little Guy 4 - Speaking Voice: Hugh Bonneville, Singing Voice: Coyote McCloud (credited as William Lehmann) * Little Guy 5 - Speaking Voice: Jesse Gieser, Singing Voice: Iggy Pop * Little Guy 6 - Speaking Voice: Taylor Robinson, Singing Voice: James Williamson * Little Guy 7 - Speaking Voice: Frank Welker, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 8 - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Brian Cummings * Little Guy 9 - Speaking Voice: Peter Webber, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Dr. - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal * Gree Guy - Speaking Voice: Ulises Tobar, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Santed Sailor - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Dr. PBS - Speaking Voice: Denis Akiyama, Singing Voice: Shuki Levy * Little Girl 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Alina Withers * Little Girl 3 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Speaking Voice: Sheila Reid, Singing Voice: Courtney Love * Geo Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Geo Girl - Speaking and Singing Voice: Russi Taylor * Gary's Mother - Speaking and Singing Voice: Melissa Altro * Gary's Father - Speaking Voice: James Cromwell, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings Performers * Little Guy - Suit Performer: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Suit Performer: Shay Coldwell * Dr. - Suit Performer: Linda Coleman * Little Girl - Suit Performer: Kristi Somers * Dr. PBS - Suit Performer: Beau Allen * Little Guy 2 - Suit Performer: Pete Best (as Randolph Peter "Pete" Best) * Santed Sailor - Suit Performer: Haruo Nakajima * Gree Guy - Suit Performer: Verne Troyer * Little Guy 4 - Suit Performer: Liz Young * Little Guy 5 - Suit Performer: Iggy Pop * Little Guy 6 - Suit Performer: Erika Clayton * Little Guy 7 - Suit Performer: Janna Dubinski * Little Guy 8 - Suit Performer: Nate Stainton * Little Guy 9 - Suit Performer: David Joyner * Little Girl 2 - Suit Performer: Alina Withers * Little Girl 3 - Suit Performer: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Suit Performer: Jennifer Darling * Moctor - Suit Performer: Dora McQuaid * Geo Guy - Suit Performer: Gabriel Garcia * Geo Girl - Suit Performer: AA Michaels * Gary's Mother - Suit Performer: Darius Kołodziejska * Gary's Father - Suit Performer: Audel LaRoque Category:Other Category:DVD's Category:VHS